


Всевидящие

by n_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, мрачно и задумчиво
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: Бьякуганом мы обязаны мутации. И еще одной мутации – тем, что Связующая печать превратилась в Проклятую. Клан Хьюга всегда чтил свои традиции, но в действительности это отклонения от правил делают нас тем, что мы есть.
Kudos: 2





	Всевидящие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Farsighted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551611) by Rabbitprint. 
  * Inspired by [Farsighted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31302) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



Всякий виток эволюции начинается с мутации. То же верно и для шиноби. Случайное совмещение генов и чакры превращает людей в фантастических монстров. Сила измеряется результатом, а потому в некоторых кланах кто-то может выдернуть себе хребет и ценится за это. Кто-то вообще совмещает рыбьи жабры с легкими. Жизнь шиноби слишком коротка для щепитильности. Важна лишь сила, а определение “урод” - не более чем пояснение вроде классификации миссий.

Как и многие улучшенные геномы, бьякуган начинался с болезни. Разговоры об этом строго запрещены, но правда томится в пыльных томах по истории клана. Неджи узнает об этом в одиннадцать. В отличие от прочих гениев семьи он просто сворачивает свиток и убирает его на место, поджав губы в презрительном я так и знал.

Отрафирование глазных нервов когда-то было главной напастью рода Хьюга. К двадцати пяти годам пращуры Неджи слепли окончательно. Создание дзюцу по контролю бьякугана восполнило эту потерю. Проклятая Печать когда-то защищала глаза Хьюга - соединяя нити чакры с нервными окончаниями, усиливала импульс и поддерживала угасающее зрение.

Бьякуган был болезнью, а Проклятой Печатью отмечали тех, кто от рождения не мог ей противостоять. В основе Главной семьи, принадлежность к которой со временем стала признаком власти, а не чистоты крови, лежит всего лишь тщательный естественный отбор.

Проклятая печать должна была лечить. Основатели дома Хьюга стремились не культивировать мощнейшее дзютцу, а защититься от него.

Лежа в своей постели той ночью, Неджи размышляет об иронии и приходит к выводу, что она ему отвратительна.

Теперь, в результате выверенных брачных союзов, бьякуган не отнимает у них зрение. Хьюга утратили зрачки как таковые, принеся их в жертву генетической войне, и взамен получив сверхзрение.

При пробудившемся бьякугане тело воспринимается как продолжение глаз. Неджи приходится полностью активировать свой бьякуган только для того, чтобы видеть сквозь предметы; взгляды, гримасы и жесты за своей спиной он видит всегда. Он привык видеть то, что происходит вокруг, привык считать это чем-то само собой разумеющимся, и разучился фокусироваться на лице собеседника во время разговора.

Самое сложное – деактивировать однажды пробудившийся бьякуган. Мало кто в раннем возрасте на это способен, но большинство и не получает его раньше десяти лет. Неджи кажется, он гений лишь потому, что рано научился избирательной слепот. Понял, как заставить мир исчезнуть, как только он закрывает глаза, или хотя бы притвориться, что мира не существует.

Долгое время Неджи из чистого упрямства хочет стать лучшим из лучших. Сильнее, чем кто-либо из Хьюга. Сильнее самого Хиаши - только чтобы швырнуть свой талант в лицо дяде. Это ничего не изменит. Хиаши все равно останется главой клана, Хизаши - по-прежнему мертв, а Неджи будет все так же просыпаться каждое утро с горящей на лбу печатью.

Но он все равно хочет видеть дальше, чем кто-либо.

Гай подбадривает его. На самом деле, Гай вообще единственный, кто его поддерживает, пусть и сыпя своими ужасными речевками о том, что упорным трудом можно добиться чего угодно, Ли, никогда не забывай об этом.

Мать Неджи, принадлежавшая к Побочной семье, десять лет назад была направлена на восточную границу Конохи. Отец мертв. При таком раскладе, Гай остается, возможно, единственным родителем Неджи. Впервые придя к этой мысли, Неджи прячет голову в коленях и целые три минуты притворяется мертвым.

Это Гай виноват в отсутствии у Неджи навыков общения. По крайней мере сам Неджи предпочитает считать именно так. Но раз Куренай ответственна за Хинату, он может считать себя везунчиком – мог бы вообще закончить таким же размазней и мямлей, тупо сводящим перед собой пальчики, и не способным освоить даже язык Хьюга.

Нет, за прошедшие годы Неджи научился мириться с энтузиазмом Гая. Ему не приходится объяснять, что от указующего перста Гая, направленного прямо в лицо, хочется отшатнуться, потому что сам Неджи может стоять абсолютно, совершенно спокойно. Взгляд неподвижен, губы сжаты в суровую линию. Черты Хьюга. Неджи научился этому в семье, где за одно с прочими дзюцу разучивали этот невербальный диалект.

Пусть Гай не разбирается в таких тонкостях, Неджи все же предпочитает оставаться на тренировочной площадке, где указывающий в лицо палец означает не фамильную угрозу, а всего лишь очередную продолжительную лекцию. Другие дети расходятся по домам; окна в академии гаснут одно за другим.

Неджи тренируется. Если приходится – один, а то и под шумные наставления учителя. Тен-Тен и Ли каждый раз зовут его на рамен; Неджи привычно отказывается, сославшись на домашние дела, и продолжает упражняться.

Потом Тен-Тен и Ли уходят. Гай следует за ними.

Благодаря умению замечать все вокруг, Неджи точно знает, который сейчас час. Время бликует на циферблате огромных часов, украшающих стену академии. Оно висит в небе, закрывает солнце и тянется вслед за стелящейся по земле тенью Неджи. В конце концов наступает вечер, и Неджи отправляется домой, чтобы успеть заступить в ежевечерний патруль по территории Поместья.

После чунинского экзамена все меняется.

***

В семь пятнадцать Неджи возвращается из госпиталя и обнаруживает, что расписание патруля изменилось. Его имя перечеркнуто жирной черной линией, нарушающей выверенную элегантность списка из имен и цифр. Никого другого изменения не затронули. Только его.

Поначалу Неджи решает, что его просто не ждали уже в мире живых, и Хиаши вычеркнул племянника насовсем, но поздим вечером того же дня под дверь генина проскальзывает новое расписание. Еще один свод приказов. На этот раз от него требуется являться к Хиаши трижды в неделю, и глава дома не потерпит опозданий.

Впервые заходя в кабинет Хиаши, Неджи не знает, чего ожидать. Прежде его никогда сюда не допускали, и хотя благодаря бьякугану он прекрасно знает расположение и вид любой из комнат Поместья, быть здесь самому – совершенно иное. Похоже, что Хиаши так же неуютно. Они оба невольно смотрят в разные стороны; не потому, что у Хьюга принято избегать визуального контакта - им просто не хочется смотреть друг на друга.

Хиаши говорит. Неджи сидит, сложив руки на коленях, с идеально прямой спиной, и смотрит в пол перед собой, ровно на два дюйма выше края татами. Он слушает речь дяди – пустые слова соединяются друг с другом, как вереница пустых комнат, и смысла в них немногим больше. Неджи слушает в полуха, Хиаши говорит в полрта; такая вот попытка поговорить.

Прекрасная погода, не правда ли. Коноха постепенно востанавливается после нападения, разве что не хватает мужчин. Талантливых шиноби немного – даже меньше, чем живых и боеспособных – и Хиаши тут подумал внести некоторые изменения в расписание внутриклановых тренировок.

Начиная с расписания его собственного племянника.

Выделили не одного только Неджи. В лоно семьи возвращают Хинату, отозвав ее из зверинца Куренай. Возвращение Хинаты вызывает в доме чуть ли не переполох. Ведь это Хината, настолько отверженная семьей, что даже есть девочке приходилось последней, в пересменке между взрослыми и членами Побочной семьи. Не было дня, чтобы суп Неджи не горчил при виде кузины, как мышь пробирающейся на кухню, чтобы стащить миску риса и, если повезет, немного рыбы.

Хиаши нарушает заведенный порядок, усаживая Хинату за стол рядом с Ханаби. Младшей сестре по-прежнему подают еду в первую очередь, но теперь Хината ест третьей, сразу после сестры и отца. В глубине души Неджи обескуражен этой переменой. Он всегда был уверен, что уродство их семьи годами выверялось и возводилось в ранг искуства, как выжимание жуков для покраски кимоно. Посторонним дом Хьюга может казаться элегантным, но это лишь фасад для бесконечной жестокости. Хьюга похожи на нормальную семью не больше, чем их белые глаза – на черные. Хината, нежная и робкая, всегда была воплощенным отклонением от нормы в этом доме.

Родной отец Хиаши низверг одного из своих сыновей в Побочную семью, несмотря на то, что дети родились близнецами. Хизаши был принесен в жертву секрету бьякугана. На фоне всего этого изгнание Хинаты казалось вполне нормальным, а вот ее возвращение вызвало пересуды.

Как и новое расписание Неджи.

Ханаби не понимает, почему ее время на тренировки с отцом урезано. Поначалу она выглядит оскорбленной, но к концу первой недели успокаивается. Ее круглое детское личико разглаживается. Она больше не бросает на проходящих мимо тяжелые взгляды в этой особенно выразительной, присущей только Хьюга манере, и даже набирается духу попросить разрешения видеться по выходным с друзьями - неслыханная прежде вольность.

Однажды вечером Хината заговаривает во время ужина. Палочки присутствующих от удивления замирают в воздухе, когда она вежливо просит передать ей соль.

***

Спустя три месяца после оглашения нового расписания тренировок Неджи узнает о том, что стало с его матерью.

Новости каллиграфически выведены на свитке рисовой бумаги между рядом цифр и формальными расшаркиваниями перед главой клана. К Неджи свиток попал случайно – счетовод Побочной семьи передал ему отчет, с просьбой вручить Хиаши лично в руки на следующей тренировке.

Неджи, прогуливающий обед и маящийся от скуки, решил потренировать бьякуган, глянув через несколько оберточных слоев документа. Углядев имя матери, он вскрыл печать и развернул свиток, снова и снова вчитываясь в содержимое, чтобы убедиться, правильно ли понял.

Мать Неджи пропала два месяца назад. Вышла из отведенных ей комнат и в последний раз была замечена направляющейся в сторону берега. Ее обнаружили в рыбацкой сети и опознали только по украшениям; серое и полуразложившееся тело было до неузнаемости разъедено соленой водой. Морские обитатели откусывали ее плоть по кусочку, пока не оголились кости, так что пол тела вообще, вероятно, покоилось в желудках свареной на ужин рыбы.

Все, кто ее знал, сходились во мнении, что со дня смерти Хизаши женщина была не в себе. В отчете говорилось, что тех пор, как она получила последнее письмо от Хиаши – что-то о покойном муже, если верить слухам - это вообще стало делом времени. Должно быть, напоминание пробудило давнюю скорбь. Нет, никто об этом с ней не заговаривал, и никакого письма или записки найти не могут.

Мать Неджи нашла свой способ вырваться из клетки.

Ровно в восемь вечера Хиаши стучит в дверь Неджи, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие, и заходит в комнату племянника. Неджи, спрятавший лицо в ладонях, все равно видит, как он входит. Даже закрыв глаза, Неджи смотрит на мир плечами и спиной.

Хиаши говорит, что эту привычку он унаследовал от матери. Возможно, добавляет он прочитав сообщение, не только эту.

Неджи верит ему на слово, потому что сам ничего о ней не помнит.

Хиаши позволяет племяннику оставить свиток у себя. Спрятав послание под подушкой, Неджи сидит в своей комнате и бездумно смотрит на стену. Он думает о том, что рыба, должно быть, кидалась на белые сферы бьякугана его матери, принимая их за жемчужины или упавшие в море кусочки луны. Он думает о том, как его отец выглядел перед своей смертью. О том, ждал ли Хиаши, что Неджи вернется с той злополучной миссии по поимке Саске. Брат, невестка, племянник – примечания к записям, мертвые тела в сводке отчетов.

Хиаши не извиняется, узнав о содержании свитка. Только держит дистанцию, отворачивает лицо. Тем вечером он не заставляет Неджи присутствовать на тренировке; он не задерживается и просто покидает комнату, не прощаясь.

В девять Неджи обнаруживает под дверью ужин.

Неджи невыносимо это неуклюжее внимание главы клана. Оно до ненавистного бессмысленно. Хиаши изменился. Со дня экзамена на чунина он перестал быть тем человеком, которым всегда казался Неджи. Хиаши, обсуждающий дела деревни с низменным ледяным презрением, теперь нащупывает свой путь на поприще воспитания с осторожностью слепого.

Глубоко за полночь, гонимый бессоницей, Неджи выбирается из постели. Он не пытается прятаться от патрулирующих Поместье часовых; все члены Побочной семьи по обычаю носят дома черное, но Неджи различает их с той же легкостью, с которой они видят его сквозь стены.

За несколько минут он пересекает двор и пробирается в библиотеку. Неджи не был здесь несколько лет, но ноги сами несут его мимо заброшенных полок к нужному стеллажу. Медицинские отчеты, задвинутые в дальний угол, выглядят меньше, чем он запомнил, но Неджи не тратит время на поиски документа с историей бьякугана. Вместо этого он кладет свой свиток на ту же полку и проталкивает вглубь, пододвигая к самой стенке.

Когда Неджи заканчивает, позади него стоит Хиаши в призрачно светящейся в темноте белой юката.

\- Я знал, что ты придешь сюда, - говорит он. Слова звучат тягуче и бесстрастно. - Как и то, что ты прочел свиток.

Неджи не двигается. Он не знает, чем можно опровергнуть увиденное бьякуганом, но и подтверждать не спешит. Ему нет смысла оборачиваться – сам того не желая, он прекрасно видит бесстрастное лицо Хиаши; поэтому Неджи остается стоять на месте, чувствуя под пальцами грубую древесину книжной полки.

В конце концов, Хиаши продолжает:

\- Ты читал медицинские записи семьи?

\- Да, - хрипло отзывается Неджи, пытаясь вызвать к жизни горечь того момента, когда впервые нашел эти записи. Она клокочет в горле, но по крайней мере голос слушается. - Читал.

Юката Хиаши колышется при движении. Неджи успевает проследить за ним, но все равно вздрагивает, чувствуя, как его плеча касается рука с зажатым в ней свитком. Красно-коричневый чехол выцвел от времени, став розово-серым. Помятая лента; подписанный отрывистым почерком корешок. Неджи без труда узнает документ, хоть и не видел его несколько лет.

\- Бьякуганом мы обязаны мутации, - лицо Хиаши повернуто к пирамиде записей, но рука задерживается на возвращенном на место медицинском отчете. - И еще одной мутации – тем, что Связующая печать стала Проклятой. Клан Хьюга всегда чтил свои традиции, - продолжает он, - но в действительности именно отклонения от правил делают нас тем, что мы есть.

Не в силах ответить, Неджи лишь неподвижно стоит на месте. Он не знает, что сказать, а если бы и знал, не уверен, что смог бы озвучить. Слишком многого он не знал о клане; просто не догадывался, где искать, глядя куда угодно, но не рядом с собой.

И судя по всему, его дядя тоже видел далеко не все.

\- Семь часов, - объявляет Хиаши, с холодным достоинством возвращая его к реальности. - Я надеюсь, что ты выспишься и будешь готов к следующей тренировке завтра вечером. Возвращайся в постель.

Рука опускается. Хиаши расправляет складки на рукаве, а потом бросает неуверенное:

\- Спокойной ночи.

Неджи не поворачивается, чтобы проводить его взглядом. Он остается неподвижно стоять у книжных полок, следя одновлеменно за свитками перед собой и удаляющимся дядей. Картинка размывается от тщетных попыток удержать в поле зрения и то, и то, пока Неджи выбирает между историей и Хиаши, пытаясь охватить взглядом всю комнату.

В конце концов он понимает, что следить за удаляющимся Хиаши, не спуская глаз с медицинских записей, становится все труднее, и сдается, выбрав дядю.


End file.
